


Traitor

by Cherriemaries



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, I just needed to write something forgive me it's like 1am and I'm out of it, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriemaries/pseuds/Cherriemaries
Summary: Obi wan and Anakin won't let their padawan go even after they pushed her away.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 184





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I wrote for an experiment. This won't be continued but there will be a similar fic like this coming out in September so look out for that! I'm also currently writing a really dark obikin fic called A Sith's Love is Dangerous so feel free to check that out if that's your style.

“Stay away from me!” Ahsoka screeched as she pointed her lightsaber aggressively towards her master.

“Ahsoka, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you-” Anakin had tried to explain but was cut off by his apprentice’s screaming.

“Liar! You are a liar, Anakin! You’re going to kill me!” Ahsoka screamed as furious and terrified tears cascaded down her face.

Anakin looked quite shocked by her words before a serious expression took hold of his face.

“How can you even think that? I will never harm you, Ahsoka. Never,” Anakin promised as he held his hands out placatingly as he gradually closed the space between them. She had déjà vu of them in the pipelines of Coruscant when she was also dangerously backed into a corner.

“Then why? Why are you here if not to finish off loose ends?” She queried as she glared at him with an overwhelming amount of hatred and fear in her eyes.

It broke Anakin’s heart to see his “daughter” in this state. He wished that things did not turn out this way. He wished that Ahsoka had not been there to see him commit Order 66. He wished that she had not seen him brutally strike down their Jedi brothers and sisters and the younglings that she was so terribly fond off.

He had orchestrated everything to keep her away from the temple when it happened, but she was too stubborn. She had immediately gone to the temple as soon as she felt the Force rupture with the pain of betrayal and death. There she had discovered her beloved master with blazing yellow eyes staring back at her. She fled immediately when she saw him staring at her with those terrible eyes. She was too much of a coward to face the truth. Her master betrayed her and the Order. He was a Sith.

Anakin had spent numerous resources to find her and bring her back. He could not let her go. It was too dangerous, and he was too selfish. He needed to make things right again.

“Ahsoka, you’re not like them. They were traitors. You’re different,” Anakin stated rationally as he eyes her lightsaber. That needed to go before she did something foolish.

Ahsoka’s eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at her master incredulously.

“You can’t be serious,” she gaped.” You betrayed them! You betrayed all of us! They were your family!”

“They were not,” Anakin said as he met her vibrant blue eyes. “But you are.”

He hastily used the Force to switch off her lightsaber and bring it to him. She gasped and reached out for it, desperately.

Anakin sighed deeply at the pitiful sight of his padawan staring up at him, trembling with tears trailing down her face.

“Go to sleep now Ahsoka. Everything will be alright” he said softly as she collapsed into him from Anakin’s use of the dark side of the Force.

* * *

“Our poor girl,” Obi-Wan sighed as he gently stroked his grand padawan’s tear stained cheek. “She must have had such a tough time out there, all on her own”

Anakin sat next to his master on the bed as he too watched his padawan with pitiful eyes. She had gotten so thin when she was on the run from them. They would have to mend that.

“She hates us, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said sadly as he wiped at his eyes roughly.

“No, she doesn’t,” Obi-Wan assured him. “She’s just confused.”

Anakin opened his mouth to argue that statement, but his master had shot him a serious look. He would not change his mind.

“We’ll keep her safe here,” Obi-Wan mumbled after some time softly as he got up from the bed to leave.

“She’ll try to leave us again Master,” Anakin advised as he too stood up to leave the bedroom.

“We won’t let that happen,” Obi-Wan told Anakin sternly with a hard gaze before they softened at the sight of his lover.

“She’s not going anywhere, darling,” Obi-Wan whispered as he cupped Anakin’s face gently. “And no one’s coming to help her. They would be a fool to stand up to us.”

Anakin nodded before kissing his master again. He was right. The Jedi were gone, and no one was foolish enough to pick fights with Emperor Kenobi and his ruthless general.

It would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://cherrymarysupportsyou.tumblr.com) about star wars,this fic or anime :P


End file.
